Battlefield Heroes
Battlefield Heroes is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the eleventh entry into the series. The game is set in World War II. Maps North Africa - German Afrika Korps vs British Army * Operation Crusader ** Nibeiwa, Mechili, Sidi Birani * El Alimein * Gazala * Bir Hakeim * Kassirine * Mirsa Metrah * Bir El Gubi * Medinine * Tibrik * Hisir El Hillih * Wadi Akarit * Hill 609 * Kufra * Tunis * Mareth Line * Cairo * Giza Siwa * Tripoli * Ghitamis * Misriteh * Binhasi * Algiers * Sinai Peninsula India and Middle East - German Afrika Korps vs British Army * Viranasi * Chinnai * Mimbai * Pinaji * Jaipur * Himritsir * Kanpur * Delhi * Calikita * Himhichrith * Kirachi * Riyidh * Medina * Jinneh * Litakia * Beirit * Tel Aviv * Hims * Idlib * Sanaa Russia and Finland - Wehrmacht vs Red Army * Stalingrad * Leningrad * Moscow * Berlin * Kharkov * Kursk * Velikiye Luki * Nizhniy Kamarov * Crimea * Caucasus * Rostov * Kiev * Rhzev * Chernihiv * Chelyabinsk * Kishinev * Karelian Isthmus * Helsinki * Iranian Tehran Factions Allies * Red Army * British Army Axis * Wehrmacht ** (German Afrika Korps) Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a rechargeable system where the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking any damage, same as it was since Battlefield: Bad Company. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** Telescopic Sight * Barrel - ** Rifle Grenade ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Assault * Primary - '''BAR, SIG KE7, FG 42, DP 28, STG 44, Bren, VZ 26 * '''Secondary - '''Walther P38, Tokarev TT, Webley, Lahti L35, Mills, RGD 33, Stielhandgranate, Knife ''Medic'' * '''Primary - '''Thompson, PPSH 41, MP 40, Sterling, Suomi KP * '''Secondary - '''Walther P38, Tokarev TT, Webley, Lahti L35, Mills, RGD 33, Stielhandgranate, Knife, Medikit ''Support'' * '''Primary - '''MG 34, MG 42 Lewis Gun, M1941 Johnson, Fedorov Avtomat, Lahti Saloranta * '''Secondary - '''Walther P38, Tokarev TT, Webley, Lahti L35, Mills, RGD 33, Stielhandgranate, Knife, Bazooka, Panzerschreck ''Engineer'' * '''Primary - '''C96 Carbine, SVT 40, Karabin Gewehr, M1 Garand, Simonov SKS, AVS 36 * '''Secondary - '''Walther P38, Tokarev TT, Webley, Lahti L35, Mills, RGD 33, Stielhandgranate, Knife, Wrench, Explosives ''Scout'' * 'Primary - '''Kar 98k, Mosin, Lee Enfield * '''Secondary -' Walther P38, Tokarev TT, Webley, Lahti L35, Mills, RGD 33, Stielhandgranate, Knife, Binoculars, Mines '''Vehicles German * Tanks - ** Panzer IV ** Tiger II * Ground Vehicles - ** Hanomag ** Opel Blitz ** Mercedes WMD * Air Craft - ** Messerschmidt ** Stuka Russian * Tanks - ** T-34 * Ground Vehicles - ** M3 Half Track ** ZIS 5 ** GAZ 67B * Air Craft - ** Ilyushin ** Lavochkin British * Tanks - ** Crusader ** Matilda II * Ground Vehicles - ** M3 Half Track ** Willy's Jeep * Air Craft - ** Spitfire Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games